That's my kind of styles
by Wednesday1D
Summary: Amelia hated her life at the moment. Everything had gone so badly wrong. Her trip to New York was amazing and so were the 5 boys she had met along the way. So how is it everything had fallen apart? One Direction Fanfic, not just Harry Styles xxx
1. Trip of a lifetime

'I hate my life!' I screamed. Swiftly slamming my door behind me…

…**Okay so this is me. Your typical ordinary teenage girl. Yepp, you're thinking: 'Change the record.' Or 'Heard it before.' But no, not this time. **

**My life is shit. Utter shit. That was the simple way of putting it because quite frankly it was true.**

**My story was perfect. No doubt about it; this was me…**

'Eeeeeeeeeekkkkk!' I squealed as I spotted Alice across the hallway. 'I cannot actually believe it!' We were jumping up and down in the middle of the school corridor… as you do!

'Me neither, a whole winter…on holiday… in New York… With my best friend! You do not understand how excited I am right now!' Alice exclaimed not fazed by the awkward glances from our classmates, a beaming smile was plastered onto her flawless doll-like features.

'Me too!' I quickly replied, wanting to blurt my next sentence out as rapidly as I could. 'I have amazing news to tell you too… You will never guess!' Alice's blue eyes widened eagerly, wanting to know my delicious secret. 'My Dad has decided to treat us with first class tickets, there are some perks to your Dad being super rich, I think you can agree with me!' we giggled, laughing at my obvious statement.

…**So that's me. Amelia Elizabeth Jane Lacen…I know how bloody damn English can you get? **

**You are hating me right now, I'm the girl you hate in your grade, 'the slag' or 'the bitch' but I'm not you see. My Dad is a billionaire but the greatest thing about it is only Alice knows, I am virtually invisible anyway so it isn't as if anyone would care if they knew. Another thing is that I was never really spoilt, my Mum always made sure I had everything I needed without me getting complacent and I had always admired her my whole life for that.**

**Still sounding great right? For the moment… maybe…**

'So you're certain you are all packed?' asked my Mother for what seemed like the millionth time.

'Yes Mother.' I sighed sarcastically; she rolled her eyes at me. My mum was my other best friend, we were insanely close.

'I'm only worried sweetie, any Mother would be.' I felt a sting of pain in my stomach; never had I been this far from home before on my own. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared but I would also be lying if I said I didn't want to bound onto the plane this second.

'Mum!' I giggled, 'I am fine trust me, I'm 17 now – almost an adult plus I have Alice to keep me on track!'

'Mmmm.' She replied 'that's what worries me, she goes crazy sometimes!' She flung her hands above her head, she loved Alice but she knew as well as I did what she was like. '…And that is why your cousin Rachel is coming with you too…'

'WHAT?' I practically screamed, causing the maid, Sally, to jump in fright as she tottered past my bedroom door. 'But mum… she is 19 and I haven't seen her since I was about 5!'

'Yes, as I recall, she pulled out some of your hair, the little darling found it hilarious!'

'No, no, no, no, no. I refuse to go with her, she is obviously mental!

'Milly that was 12 years ago!'

So, I still refuse.' I folded my arms, sitting on my bed giving my Mother the silent treatment.

'Mills, Milly! Come on! Anyway,' she said, giving up. 'She's meeting you at the airport in the morning. Night sweetie.'

I said my goodnights to my Mum forgetting about my protest and settled down to my slumber.

'No one is going to spoil my trip, no one…' was my last thought before I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning felt like I'd been living in fast forward. Before I knew where to place myself I was at Heathrow ready to meet the 'devil child' even if we were grown up now my hair was one of the few things I liked about myself so by pulling out my locks…? She was getting nowhere!

I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw the tall stunning brunette smiling at me from near the check in desk.

'Amelia!' A tingling voice sung, a voice that was obvious seemed to be coming from her cherry red lips as she darted across the bustling terminal towards me. She brought me into a warm hug, surprising me.

'Ergh, she smelt nice too. Why is she so perfect?' I asked myself as she proceeded to chat away to a startled Alice. 'She looks like a frigging supermodel. I appear so dull next to her and Alice.' I groaned before heading to check in my bags.

I was feeling down already and mum snapping photographs of us every millisecond was not helping. She was crying as I said my goodbyes, hugging her nearly as many times as she had taken photos. You would have thought I was moving away not going on a trip for only a week. She was unbelievable but I loved her to pieces.

…**You think I'm over reacting and being ridiculous saying I hate my life because Rachel is so stunning. You also think I'm pathetic; I'm rich, I should be happy right? Well we are nowhere near the reason that my life falls apart…**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, thanks for reading by the way if you have! If there is any chance you could please review, positive or negative, that would be great I just want to know if it is worth carrying on with the story. I know One direction aren't yet mentioned but soon I promise :P Thank you lovely Directioners<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: (thought id add it just in case!) I do not own anything except for the plot line and the characters Amelia, Alice, Rachel, Katie, Bethan, Veronica, Jeremy and if there is anyone else i will add them to the a/n at the bottom :) thank you.**

**Adios mis amigos, **

**Charlotte xxx**


	2. Love Harry xxx

The first part of the plane journey whipped past. I spent my time talking to Rachel, who I was placed next to in seating, getting to know her. If I had to spend the whole week with her then I wasn't going to have any hating. I promised myself that much.

Nearly an hour before the flight was about to terminate, I realised how desperately I needed the toilet, though Rachel was fast asleep and I was trapped next to the window. 'Psstt, Alice!' I whispered, standing up to see over the chair in front of me, to be greeted with a tired moan telling me to shut up and let her sleep.

After contemplating for a little while I realised my urgency so began to clamber over my cousin, being careful not to wake what looked like a goddess.

I was feeling pretty proud of my mini achievement and allowed a smile creep onto my face until I realised what had gone so badly wrong. I pulled my leg over the leather arm rest to notice that it was in fact caught on my seat belt. I tugged against it, trying my hardest not to topple on top of the old, serious looking, man snoring in front of me.

With one last jerk, my ankle was set free causing me to collapse into the arms of the strong dark stranger I had neglected to notice was watching me as I struggled.

'Woah there! Damsel in distress?' He exclaimed, his green eyes flickering with mischief.

'I'm so so so sorry' I apologised quickly; refusing to look directly at him due to my embarrassment (I was also very certain that my cheeks were now most likely a bright shade of crimson, not attractive). I had only glimpsed at his face once before running in the direction of the rest room though I couldn't help feeling like I knew his dimples and curls from somewhere else but I couldn't quite place.

After returning from my adventure I found Rachel now awake flicking through the gossip filled pages of 'NOW' magazine. I had always hated those types of reads, and tended to stick to the likes of vogue and Tatler but now I had an overwhelming desire to devour the glossy sheets that 'NOW' were written on, the front page had a big feature informing the reader that there was an article included telling them the biggest bands to look out for in 2012. It actually seemed quite interesting.

Hurriedly, I sat down, not wanting to leave Rachel standing for so long. As I flopped lazily back into my leather seat I heard a crunch of paper. Searching for whatever it was, I caused a chain of laughter to erupt from fellow passengers as I whacked my head on the 'ceiling' above. I smiled politely, rubbing my now aching scalp. I looked down to notice a crumpled bit of lined paper that seemed as if it had been torn off a notepad.

My beloved notepad! I let out a sight gasp at my disbelief half because someone has dared to tear my diary, half because of the words this note told. It said:

…_I do believe I just saved your life from the clutches of an evil snoring Granddad ;) Repay my kindness by meeting me at Starbucks near Times Square at 8pm tonight? Don't worry, I won't bite…much :P oh and maybe bring some friends along so I can explain…_

_Love Harry xxx_

…**The '**_**Love Harry' **_**had made me catch my breath even after the millionth time of rereading the message; I do have to admit that. But that was what he always had done, before everything had to change. **

**Anyway, back to what happened…**

We exited the plane to be greeted by ear splitting screams from all directions. Worriedly we span round to see 5 figures running towards the terminal building, in amongst I spotted the curly haired boy I had bumped into which made me even more curious at the reason for all this commotion.

'Oh my God…' Alice muttered frozen to the spot.

'What's wrong Alice?' Rachel and I both asked, still a little confused.

'That was One Direction!' She replied, obviously star struck.

'Don't be stupid.' I answered, shaking the experience off.

'Yeah Alice, just because there were 5 boys and one of them has curls doesn't mean they are…' Rachel trailed off as we halted at the entrance of the airport building.

It suddenly hit us.

The distant screams we had heard were now slapping us right in the face. We gasped, unable to believe what we saw in front of us. The whole terminal was now a sea of teenage fans; some crying while others were shouting so loud I am surprised I'm not deaf. Banners of different shapes, sizes and colours were waved eagerly in our sight as girls asked us if we has seen their 'future husbands' while we were flying. One Direction were as big here as they were back home in England. Alice had been right, and we weren't going to hear the end of it too easily. Though the main thought running through my mind was the note I had found. Was this Harry in fact Mr Styles? All I knew was that he has the hair for it!

We headed straight for the shops being the girly giggling idiots we are.

4pm: We made our way through to the designer boutiques; Prada, Gucci, Louis Vuitton were soon hanging off our arms in large carrier bags. It was heaven.

5pm: 'Oh my days!' Exclaimed Alice from beneath a nest of items she has purchased 'we never went to Abercrombie!' Rachel and I gasped in horror at our ignorance towards our baby!

5.30pm: We once again reached the centre of NYC breathless and exhausted, our darling bags clutched to our now pounding chests. 'There!' Rachel called as she noticed the shop tucked away behind a corner, she quickly changed her tone as she saw the attractive topless men stood outside 'mmmm, there!' she corrected herself, casually walking towards the handsome males, beaming seductively. Giggling and rolling our eyes we followed her inside the dark store to be struck by the familiar smell of the famous brand. We snatched up the cutest tops, jeans and cardigans we could find and rushed into the changing rooms.

Immediately, Alice came to a standstill bringing us back down to earth. 'It's a unisex changing room!' She cried almost fear stricken.

'So?' Rachel asked, confused.

'She doesn't like them… weird sort of fear I guess. Come on Al, just come with me!' I explained, dragging the reluctant blonde along with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay i don't live in New York and I have never been so i am just guessing that there is a Starbucks in times square :S They seem to be every where at the moment so it wouldn't surprise me! <strong>

**Thank you so much to the two people who reviewed, *round of applause* it means a lot! Though a few more would be really great so I know if this story is worth it :) cause i'm supposed to be revising! **

**Thank you for reading! **

**Charlotte xxx**

**Ps. I probs wont upload tomorrow because i'm going to a certain little bands tour so wont have the time. The tour is called 'up all night' if youre wondering...*cue screams* EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKK xxxx**


	3. Abercrombie and Fitch

***DEDICATED TO HARRY STYLES FOR WAVING AT ME LAST NIGHT AND LAUGHING AT MY FANGIRLING AFTERWARDS... I LOVE YOU* **

* * *

><p><strong>Harrys POV<strong>

'Oi Harry!' A frustrated voice called out. My eyes flickered up from the glowing screen of my I Pad to notice Louis' cheeky grin. With a smile like that I knew he was up to something.

'What?' I answered grottily, a little too harsh than I had intended but he had broken me from my trail of thought over the words I was studying.

'Breathe dude!' He cheerily replied, holding up his hands as if he was surrendering. 'Look, I'm planning on pranking Niall while he's asleep… good ole pen on face trick I'm thinking.' He proposed wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

'No thanks.' I returned to the story I was reading. Usually I didn't read books but fanfics were different, they really did make me smile, they kept me grounded and it was such a good way of knowing what the fans ACTUALLY thought of you behind the fangirling and screaming.

'Oh, come on!' Louis begged, interrupting me once again. 'What is wrong today seriously? We are in NYC!'

'I know where we are you idiot… It's who's here that's the main thing.'

'Huh?' Louis questioned looking puzzled.

I explained my story of my encounter with the girl I met on the plane an hour or two ago, Louis butting in every so often with some outrageous point or another, sending us into fits of laughing causing us to wake the rest of our not too happy band mates up from their dreams. Being in a band was great- but secrets didn't stay secret for long and soon Zayn, Liam and Niall had joined in Louis' game with sarcastic comments flying around the minibus in no time.

'So you asked her to meet you in Starbucks? What the hell are you doing man? Nandos for the win!' Niall exclaimed.

'…but for a first sort of date it's cute I guess, but so unlike you Harry. Normally you are just straight there: number, flirt, date and dump most likely in the space of one night. No offence mate but it's true.' Zayn lectured, the others nodding in agreement.

WOW, it all sounded a lot worse when they said it out loud. I could argue as much as I wanted to but there was no way I was going to win, I knew it was the truth even if I couldn't actually admit it to their faces. I did really like this girl though I had barely met her but I did. Denying it wouldn't be an option in my mind.

A split second had been all it took. I can still remember those chocolate coloured gems that glanced up at me before she sped off in embarrassment. Had she recognised me? I wonder.

'Quick guys, let's get Harry's mind off this mystery girl before he blows up from using his brain too much!' Liam joked ruffling my hair.

'Shopping?' I smiled and the driver turned around and headed towards the best shop in the whole of America – It could only be Abercrombie and Fitch.

* * *

><p><strong>Amelia's POV<strong>

I admired myself in the changing room mirror, Alice leaning on the side of the box-like room bored.

'It looks nice.' She repeated, just as she had with the past 5 tops I had tried on.

I decided to put her out of her misery telling her 'I'm not sure, would you mind grabbing me the size up? It's a little tight around the boobs to be honest!' She laughed and trudged out, happy to have an excuse to be out of the unisex area she had entered unenthusiastically.

I slipped off the white summery top I had on while hearing deep cackles of laughter from behind the curtain, I pulled back the cloth wrapping it around my frame as I called out to my companions to only hear a reply from Rachel complete with a confused glance. I shrugged not thinking anything of it and hung the shirt back on the hanger, waiting for Alice's reappearance.

I heard the peals of laughter again, gently I pulled back the curtain just enough for me to peep through and I saw blonde haired boy in a red polo dart past calling 'Ready or not here I come!'

I giggled to myself, how cute playing hide and seek. By the sound of their protests they had all been sought out of their hiding places. I dropped the cloth screen and turned back to sorting out my clothes that were strewn in piles around me. 'Let me go again.' An adorable Irish accent pleaded before beginning to count. I then heard the drape that was shading me from the walkway outside being swiftly moved aside.

'Oh Alice.' I said as I twirled round on my heels to be met with a pair of big green eyes and soft brunette curls. 'Oh my God!' I screamed grabbing the closest garment I could find.

'I am so sorry!' cried the stranger, covering his eyes like a decent gentleman. 'I honestly didn't think anyone was in here, I just saw someone come out, I'm really sorry!' He told me as I hurriedly got dressed. Nervously I pushed an out of place strand of hair behind my imp-like ears.

'Hey.' I said. I knew exactly who he was.

'You're the damsel in distress!' He exclaimed grinning widely as he remembered, his dimples made me weak at the knees.

'Guilty.' I replied shyly. What was I doing? I wasn't one to be reserved, I was always the one speaking up and making an utter fool of myself. But this guy had just seen me nearly naked. I'm certain my cheeks were now scarlet in colour. Not until this very moment did I properly set eyes on my new acquaintance and boy was it a surprise when I did.

* * *

><p><strong>nikki2103- You just made my day :D THANK YOU for 'story alerting' me! yey! You are amazing! hehe xx<strong>

**Just got to say... WOW LAST NIGHT WAS THE MOST AMAZING NIGHT OF MY ENTIRE LIFE! HAD SUCH GOOD SEATS AND THE MUSIC WAS JUST INSANE! ANYONE WHO IS GOING I AM VERY JEALOUS CAUSE I WANT TO GO AGAIN! ANY DIRECTIONER SHOULD BE PROUD! THAT NIGHT MADE MY LIFE AND CANNOT THANK HARRY ENOUGH FOR WAVING AT ME! EEEEKKKK! oh and 1D should be grateful because i lost 3 twitter followers by tweeting them so much, they didnt even read my tweets out (they were the coolest tweets EVER) but i dont care i still enjoyed every minute. certainly going to be queuing up outside to get even closer tickets for their next tour! xxx**

**okay, fangirling over. **

**Please review guys! it means sooooo much and if i dont get more i might stop the story :S sooo pleaseeee start reviewing because ill love you forever XX**

**Charlotte xx**


	4. Working on our acting skills

This guy wasn't any guy. This guy was HARRY-FRICKING-SINGING-CAT-LOVING-FANGIRLING-STYLES. And he was stood right in front of me, his dimples directed at me. 'Wow!' I whispered not thinking about what was coming out of my mouth which sent him chuckling. I snapped out of it, not wanting to look like an insane lunatic. I shook my head at my own stupidity. 'I'm sure I'm meant to be meeting you somewhere else,' I flirted pulling the note from the back pocket of the blue denim shorts I was wearing. 'Nowhere does it say 'your cubicle in the A+F changing rooms on this piece of paper!' showed it to him making his smile spread even further across his face, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

…**Boy do you hate me. What am I complaining about? Everything is squeaky clean and flawless! You are dying to know what has happened but I'm not telling that easily, and we have only just started…**

'So, you want to start this date a little earlier than planned?' Harry asked me cheekily. We sat down on the changing room floor looking like school children but we didn't care. It was nice just to chat.

'Why not!' I replied, 'Though you do realise you have taken all the surprise out of the night! I was looking forward to meeting my mystery guy, kind of like in those old movies!'

'So you're disappointed then, that you got me?' queried Harry, a forlorn look on his face.

'No, I wouldn't say that. A little shocked maybe, but not disappointed!' I smiled causing him so return my flirts by tilting his head to the side reminding me of a puppy. He was way too cute.

'Yes you have had plenty of shock for today!' He joked reminding me of his surprise appearance in my booth. I face-palmed shaking my head.

'Can't believe that! What were you even doing?' I knew the answer I just wanted to check.

'Oh I was playing hide and seek!' He winked at me 'Louis' idea! And hey my plan is working, still haven't been found!'

'Louis?' I questioned, again I knew the answer but I'm a teenage girl, of course I wanted to meet them!

'Don't be like that!' He had guessed my plan. 'You know exactly who!' an amused expression spread across his face, it was contagious. I suddenly creased up laughing at my bad acting skills!

'Of course I know who!' We were now laughing together for no apparent reason.

'Why are we still laughing?' Harry asked, in between fits of hysterics.

'I have no idea.' I answered, breathing deeply. Air was something we need to survive.

'I know why. It's because you're such a bad actress!' Harry told me.

'That's not funny.' I replied sternly, my face like a rock. 'My dream is to become an actress.'

'Oh I'm sorry!' He pleaded, his face covered in worry.

'… See not such a bad actress am I?' I giggled at how easy he had been to fool. I crawled away, trying to contain my laughter.

'Un called for!' He laughed, catching my foot and pulling it towards him, drawing me closer to his toned chest. He gazed into my eyes as he held me tight, moulding my body to his. We were acting like a couple even though we only just met, strange feeling but it all felt so right. 'Two can play at that game.' He whispered into my ear; his low voice lighting a fire in the pit of my stomach with desire. His hand worked their way down to the small of my back. I was unsure of his plan though I could tell by the way he was seducing me it wasn't the first time he had performed such a stunt.

Without warning he began to tickle me. I fell about laughing rolling along the wooden floor. I was a sucker for tickling; it always had me in stiches.

… **I hated my laugh. You know the woody woodpecker show you used to watch when you were younger? Well that's what my laugh sounded like. I wasn't happy with it but it wasn't something you could change.**

**Someone special once told me my laugh was unique. That it made them bubble up inside when they heard it. I never believed them but that line had made me cry, the beautiful words he had said alongside it had warmed my insides with a deep passion.**

**It's the same feeling I felt with Harry that day. I never told him that and now I've lost him, I'll never see him again… **

'You haven't found harry yet?' A voice asked from outside.

'Nope.' The Irish voice called, determined to seek out his friend.

Harry stopped tickling me and pulled me back up so I was sitting up right. Silently he placed a finger on his soft pink lips; I imitated him with a sarcastic look in my eyes. I was as bad as him. I was a flirt and everyone who knew me knew it too, I didn't care. I loved the chase too much but couldn't bear to break anyone's heart. That was the reason I had never had a serious boyfriend.

We both began to smirk as we heard 6 sets of footsteps running, pulling back the curtain of every cubicle they past. Each swoosh of material followed by the screams of annoyed customers. I heard Rachel cry which meant they were only a few away from us. I heard her arguing with someone.

'That's Rachel! I knew she wouldn't take anything like that lightly!' I breathed into Harry's ear; I was now tucked underneath his arm, my legs positioned across his, almost on top of him.

'And that's Louis!' Harry whispered back to me, hardly making a sound. 'Clash of personalities there.' We heard them arguing ridiculously about privacy and rights until seemingly someone dragged Louis away. I also heard Alice joining in the conversation moaning about how no one ever listens to her about the negatives of unisex changing rooms. This triggered me to receive a baffled expression from Harry as his band mates continued their hunt. I started to lose control of the giggle I had bottled up inside me.

We both exploded into fits of hilarity. I clutched my stomach; the pain I was feeling felt like a bullet wound but it was just because we were laughing so much. The paces we heard got louder as did the voices but we no longer cared about being caught out. I tried to muffle my chuckles into Harrys Jack Wills hoodie but it was too late.

Someone burst into the room and called the others over. I peeped a look at our audience that were standing in between the door frame from behind the creases of Harry's jumper. Harry had pulled my navy trench coat over our heads so we looked like a pile of wriggling clothes. Sure enough there stood the rest of the band known only as One Direction, joined by Alice and a frustrated Rachel who was still fuming from Louis' banter.

'Come on Harry, you know we have got you!' The Irish accent called out, I knew it was Niall now. Why couldn't I place that voice before? I felt my coat being ripped away from our bodies. I giggled,

'well didn't this look awkward.' I thought sarcastically.

'Oh!' A surprised Liam said, while Louis was just looking extremely amused about the whole escapade.

Harry stood up and winked at me before holding out his hand, signalling for me to get up. I wasn't one for being babied so stood up on my own.

'Ouch!' Exclaimed Louis.

'Oh no, I didn't mean it like that!' I turned to a hurt looking Harry biting my lip with guilt.

'It's okay, it was only a hand!' He smiled at me but I could tell I had offended him.

'So, I'm guessing you're the girl Harry met on the plane?' Zayn asked me, a little unsure of what had happened as were the others.

'That's me… Amelia by the way!'

'You still hadn't told me that!' Harry stated, wrapping his arms around my waist.

'Well you never asked.' I lifted my hand to his cheek planting a light kiss on the opposite one.

'What was I doing, this isn't like me and plus he is famous he's not thinking like I am, stop it Amelia, stop it!' I told myself but didn't listen.

* * *

><p><strong>yeyyyy thank you TheOriginalAussieNinja and Bubblegum4245 for alerting this story too! Especially Bubblgum4245, YOU REVIEWED! (i dont have to say thank you to the other idiots that reviewed cause i know them ;) ) <strong>

**Its good to know people are reading though and i have some interesting ideas that will soon be down on the page! sorry they are pretty short but i have had exams and obviously the concert so havent had much time to write BUT THANK YOU! LOVE YOU!**

**Charlotte xxx**


	5. Confusion

Louis coughed, braking up our little moment.

'I'm Louis thanks for stealing my boyfriend…' He grinned at me before nearly strangling me with a big bear hug.

'Hey, I haven't stolen anyone's boyfriend! We are just friends!

'Yeah you sure look like friends!' Pointed out Alice who had just broken out of a conversation with a very happy looking Niall. I shot her a 'you-can't talk' look, to which she replied with a stuck out tongue. She loved me really.

'I'm Liam.'

'And I'm Zayn.' The other two boys told me before I was again subjected to laughter due to Harry tickling me again. This made everyone giggle even Rachel.

'Nice laugh!' Louis chortled

'Oh, I know! Just call me woody!' The best way was to make fun of it I found but anyway these boys were way too considerate to be serious about this sort of thing. I was then crushed by 5 boys and 2 girls in a group hug. It was like we were best friends; known each other for years but that wasn't the case though every single one of us loved it.

'Excuse me ladies and gentlemen.' A sales assistant was calling down the aisle. 'You're going to have to leave. You a blocking the whole corridor.' We broke our embrace and proceeded to collect our belongings.

'Yes, ma'am we are all truly sorry ma'am, sorry for your inconvenience ma'am.' Louis mimicked her cheesy American accent to the T.

We all ran out of the store in stiches.

'Oh my God, I can't believe that!' Alice was shocked; she was always the goody two shoes.

'I can!' Harry told her, before lifting me up and spinning me round taking me by surprise.

'Harry put me down!' I screamed, though I couldn't help the beam that had spread across my face.

'Where is Lou?' asked Zayn.

'… and Rachel?' I added when my feet were finally placed back on solid ground.

**Rachel's POV**

He was driving me INSANE!

Nothing could describe the passion of hatred I had for him right now.

'Yes, ma'am we are all truly sorry ma'am, sorry for your inconvenience ma'am.' Why did he have to act so stupid for God's sake he is 20!

Everyone started to leg it, me included.

Shit I've left my purse in the changing room. I slyly walked back, holding my head high as I brushed past Louis. I felt his gaze follow me as I returned find it.

'What you doing?' He asked, making me nearly jump out of my skin as he flung his arm around my shoulders.

'Do you have to do that?' I removed his arm. It was only us two out of the group left in the shop.

'Do what?'

'Be so ridiculous I swear you act so dumb sometimes and stupid when you're not! It's such a silly cover and it's pathetic.' My hands were going crazy; when I'm mad I make big motions with my hands. I can't help it. It's become a habit.

'So you think it's a cover then, you don't think I'm stupid!' He had a twinkle in his eye that made me even more annoyed at him.

'Don't look at me like that!'

'Like what?'

'Just like you are laughing at me, you need to understand that not everyone will just fall weak at the knees for you. Some people are actually sane and see right through you.' I felt instantly guilty after saying this, after I saw the upset spread across his ludicrously beautiful face.

'Right through me?' He questioned 'Oh I'm sorry but do you know me? No, you don't. You have no right to just come and judge me like this, I don't even know your name.'

'Oh yeah just as you had a right to come barging into my changing room… And it's you're-too-far-stuck-up-your-own-arse-for-it-to-matter.'

'If it didn't matter, why did I ask?' He was getting smart with me, and I didn't appreciate it.

'Because you just like manipulating people, and I'm just another one of those girls you are trying to control.' With each word I prodded my finger into the middle of his powerfully built chest driving him backwards until he hit the mirror.

Then he kissed me.

He grabbed me right there and smacked his plump lips straight into mine.

I tried to fight it, pushing away from him with everything I had but then I felt it.

The spark.

It tingled right through me, rising up from my toes setting my insides on fire. I felt alive for the first time in a long while.

**Louis' POV**

What was I doing?

We were arguing. Nasty comments flying between us like a tennis ball. I could see the rage building up in her sparkling aqua coloured eyes. I knew that I shouldn't have burst in on her but why did she act so angrily?

She was confusing.

Usually I got girls the moment I clapped eyes on them, but not her. She was different.

I felt her dainty finger prod me right in the chest. I obliged, staggering backwards with every sharp jab in the heart.

She was a puzzle waiting to be solved.

What was I doing?

I grasped her tight and brushed my lips against hers before I knew that I wanted, needed, craved more.

With every inch of aspiration, I drew her closer.

She protested, hammering her delicate hands on my secure arms that were resting on her perfect hips until I sensed her become at ease.

Her figure softened, sculpting against my body as if she was the missing piece to my jigsaw.

WOW.

I was never like this.

It was so different to what I do but somehow it still felt as genuine and real as if she was someone I had known forever.

I smiled, my lips still locked on hers.

Realisation, stepped in as she pulled away. The bustle of the store came flooding back to me from the silence that had surrounded me only seconds ago.

That's when I saw the tears.

That's when she ran from me.

Leaving her purse behind.

Leaving me stunned.

* * *

><p><strong>A really short one but im sorry! Everything is just so busy :S longer chapters coming cause my exams have finally finished! <strong>

**I wrote this really late at night so mind the spelling mistakes and grammar cause my attention span wasnt stretching that far. **

**Got a whole lot a love to give to Bubblegum4245 (again, thank you! :D ) and Emzybear (Its really great to know that people like what i've written and even better to know its one of your favourites! thanks :) ) but I got a lot more love in me so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEEEE get reviewing beautiul people!**

** And obviously thank you Rachel, Bethan and Rhianna ;) Especially bethan who added a little advertisement to her story for me! :D **

**I really need to stop babbling :S habit! sorry but thank you...again... now im going to shut up!**

**Charlotte xxx **


	6. Tears

**Alice POV**

'Harry and Milly are getting pretty close!' I whispered in Nialls ear as the two of them waltzed past us as if they had just stepped out of 'Strictly Come Dancing' laughing frantically.

'I know. He's a terrible flirt.' Niall softly muttered, his face gleaming at the two idiots circling us.

'Oh perfect match then, Amelia flirts with literally anything that moves though she never seems to realise it, the goose!'

Just as the blue eyed beauty was about to reply we heard a sob.

At once Harry and Amelia's dance halted as a blubbering Rachel sprinted past us heading down the street.

I felt my gaze flash promptly to Amelia. I knew what we were going to do.

She released Harry without a moment's hesitation and chased after her.

I stared after the space behind them, gobsmacked. I barely heard Niall tell me to go follow them and that he would see me later. Harry ushered me along, telling me to remind Amelia about tonight, his face full of anxiety as he saw Louis rush out of the door of the shop.

Still dumbfounded I dashed after them soon catching up with the slow coaches.

'The hotel?' Amelia mouthed at me searching for my agreement which came in the form of a nod.

What was actually happening? She had been fine except from her argument with Louis.

Wait, this wasn't anything to do with Louis was it? It couldn't be we didn't know him before, well not properly!

**Amelia's POV**

…**Everything started going topsy-turvy that night but that isn't the main reason I have been talking about, because as you see, everything was going well for me. A little too well. It was Rachel (The fiend that had become one of my closest comrades) who was getting all worked up. Not until now did we actually know why…**

I checked us in and rammed my thumb into the button on the lift, clicking it about 10 times before the door finally pinged open revealing a huge mirror and the chamber where we were meant to stand.

'Oh God.' Rachel said, trying to wipe away her mascara that had seeped down her face along with the tears. 'I look so ugly when I cry.' She had gone all red and blotchy.

'Oi, don't say that little miss perfect!' Alice comforted her wrapping her arms around Rachel's crumpled shoulders.

The elevator chimed its usual sound and led us into the huge room that my dad had conveniently booked for us.

If it wasn't for the situation I would have been astounded by the glossy white walls and ruby furniture but I had bigger things on my mind.

'Rachel, you know you can tell us anything right? We won't judge you.' I almost pleaded, I hated seeing people miserable.

'I can't.' she blurted between tears, slumping down on the plush sofa. 'It's not that simple.'

'I can tell that, but we are your friends. How do you not expect us to be so worried about you?'

Understanding spread across her face, she knew she had to spill. She couldn't hide it from us any longer.

'Is it Louis?' Alice spoke my thoughts.

'No, no it isn't!' She looked terrible, something had hit her hard. 'It's Ethan!' She exploded again into weeps.

Ethan? I looked at Alice bewildered. She was just as oblivious as I was.

'Ethan who?' She asked handing Rachel a tissue.

'Ethan Carter, he was my ex-boyfriend.' She wiped her tears just for them to be replaced almost immediately.

I had heard that name before. 'Wait is that Maya Carter and Jennifer Carter's brother?'

She nodded.

They both went to our school, Jennifer in year 10 while Maya was older and in year 13. I knew Maya quite well. She was captain of the netball squad though she never gloated about it and was honestly one of the most warm-hearted people I had ever met. This made me even more curious to why Ethan played such a big part in this story. I had never met him but I had certainly heard about him.

We were all silent for a minute or two, pondering in our minds.

Maya had told me and Alice plenty of stories of how he was always getting into trouble for fooling around. He was such a joker, funny and sweet. The way she had admired him made my heart melt. He sounded so sweet so caring but when she showed me the picture of her and Ethan at his 20th birthday party… It blew me away. His brown hair and cheeky grin were lighting up the picture. He had a whole host of beautiful ladies draped on his arms, he was certainly attractive. The way he effortlessly wore those stripes and coloured chinos was just so fit… OH MY GOD.

It finally dawned on me.

I gasped just as Alice realised the same thing.

We turned to Rachel, who practically jumped out of her skin in fright.

'What?' She shouted, a little too loud than she had meant to.

'He's exactly like Louis!' Alice and I simultaneously exclaimed. We were always so connected.

'Oh.' Rachel sighed.

'That's why you have a thing against Louis, because of Ethan?' Alice was onto something.

She nodded again, wishing to keep her input to a minimum.

'What did Ethan do? He did do something didn't he?' I questioned her.

She had no choice now, she had to explain.

'It's not that I have a thing against Louis,' she said, obviously deciding to answer Alice's previous question first. 'It's that a despise Ethan so much after everything that I guess I am taking everything out on Louis and I know it isn't fair but…'

'….They act and look scarily alike.' I finished of her sentence.

She nodded again. She looked at us letting us see for a few seconds the hurt her eyes. I gave her a consoling look, encouraging her to continue her story in order for me to be of some assistance. Rachel breathed in and out slowly before beginning her tale.

'We met at a house party my best friend was throwing, he lived on her street and they had known each other forever. I'd always thought something was going on between them beforehand; they were always texting and calling each other it drove me mad sometimes but I didn't know him and thought it was cute.' Her voice croaked as she said that last sentence and Alice hugged her a little tighter. 'Anyway, we finally met and we were getting along great at the party obviously I was just thinking we would be friends until nearer the end of the night he grabbed me and we started kissing A LOT then he asked me out the day after.'

'awwww cute!' Alice said smiling.

'shhhh.' I told her seeing Rachel's face at her comment.

She carried on. 'That same night my friend had hooked up with this other guy and they went out, it was perfect. We were all double dating and having the time of our lives. Until I had to find out the truth for myself.' She gulped. ' I loved him and hearing that he had always loved her and that he was only going out with me to get her back for her dating someone else was like a dagger.'

'Did he really say that to you?' I was disgusted.

'Well, no. I'd rather it had been that way.'

'Huh?' This was getting more and more complicated.

'I had to find them having sex on my sofa, in my apartment. My friend…' Sarcasm hung off her words. '…told me that it started only weeks after me and Ethan had got together, she hadn't told her boyfriend either, she didn't have the guts and that's why it had lasted so long without us knowing. Ethan and I had been dating for over a year…'

'Hey, it's okay.' I held her tight. 'Louis isn't like that you know!'

'…But what if he is Amelia, I barely know him and I can tell I've fallen. Not because of my love for Ethan but because I hope he is different and my longing for someone to treat me right.' Her last few words were muffled into the cushion that was perched next to her. 'What time is it?' She sat up again trying her very best to return to normal.

Alice inspected her Chanel J12 '10.30, we better get some sleep jetlag really won't be help…'

'SHIT!' I shrieked 'HARRY! Oh my God I can't believe I missed it, my date with Harry styles. Idiot Idiot idiot!' I thumped the wall with every 'idiot' in frustration. I checked my phone. 'Ergh I don't even have his number. He certainly doesn't have mine! Alice do you have Nialls number or actually any of the boys?'

'Nope, sorry.' She felt sorry for me I can tell.

'Rachel?' I asked pessimistically.

'I'll check. Where is my bag?' She scanned the room. 'Damn it, I've left it at Abercrombie. Tonight really isn't going great for me.' She collapsed onto her bed, feeling defeated.

We weren't far behind her, all crashing for the night but I couldn't forget about my guilt. I'd stood up Harry Styles, no texts or calls. I had completely messed up. I was mortified.

…**I felt awful that night, that was the first time I'd done that. I swore to myself I'd never do it again, I broke my promise…**

* * *

><p><strong>*just in case people don't know but 'Strictly come dancing' is the english version of 'dancing with the stars' of whatever it is! basically a ballroom dance thingy! <strong>

**more love to the people who brought me out of my bad mood by reviewing... ChloeMariaa123 (thank you, i was just about to post this when the email saying you reviewed came through so i made sure i added you on!) again to Bubblegum4245 (This explains everything, i hope it doesnt confuse but yeah! thank you) PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING LOVELYS!**

**All of you who story alerted, added me to your favorite stories... again much love and ya know to any of you, drop me a review or PM cause i want to hear what you all think and i'm open to any suggestions too!**

**THANK YOU! Oh the next one wont be up till tuesday night (England time, Sorry) because im a busy girl tomorrow night!**

**Charlotte xxx**


	7. Level 12

I woke the sound of high pitched shrieks from outside.

I dragged myself from the bed. I was still in my clothes from the night before and they felt disgusting so I dived straight into the bathroom for a quick shower.

I rubbed my head, throbbing from how little sleep I had managed to catch that night. These yells were certainly not helping my headache. I ran my hands through my hair letting droplets of water slowly glide across my tanned skin each like little tiny waterfalls of their own.

**..I loved the water always had, always will. It was 'my thing'. Like others had comfort blankets when they were younger, I just darted for the pool if I was upset. Everything was set free. My limbs, my thoughts, my dreams…**

I rubbed my eyes, reluctantly stepping out of the clean tumbling liquid, wishing that I could rub away my guilt over my missed rendezvous.

I threw on my dark green Jack Wills knitted jumper and purple jeans, surprised with the outcome. I'd just found a new favourite outfit. It was cute. God, I'd only been here for a day and now everything was 'cute'. I'd picked up American lingo fast but I didn't mind, it was cu… sweet, it was sweet.

Once again, the screeches were heard this time louder than before. They were starting to annoy me now. I turned on the hairdryer hoping to drown it out but it was too loud. How Alice and Rachel were still sleeping was beyond me. I decided to blow-dry my hair so it cascaded down my neck naturally stopping as per usual just below my shoulders.

The screams had turned into screeches, the screeches now into bawls. This was crazy. I decided to spy out the hotel window to come across hoards of teenage girls armed with T-shirts and cameras. It was the same as at the airport so that meant…

'ALICE, RACHEL!' I yelled almost jumping on top of them.

'What?' a tired Alice groaned.

'WINDOW NOW!' I called while hurrying into the lounge area of the room to answer the ringing hotel phone.

'Hello?' I spoke into the phone.

'Hello Miss Lacen it is Jeremy, the concierge.' I heard some sort of commotion in the background.

'Very nice to speak to you Jeremy.' I was a little confused. Around me I saw flashes of Alice and Rachel as they darted past me searching for shoes, tops and various items. Their plan was to go downstairs and see the boys. Alice definitely more keen than Rachel who was being forced to go with her.

'Well, I think you may have a few visitors but they only seem to know your first name. Excuse me for a moment Miss… yes I realise you now know her last name, I just said it. No you cannot speak to her.' He was speaking to whoever was intending to contact me.

'Jeremy… Jeremy… JEREMY!' He wasn't listening to me. 'JEREMY!'

'Yes Miss?' Finally he answered.

'What are their names?'

'Well Miss its Harry Styles…' He didn't need to finish. That had explained everything, the not-knowing-my-last-name and the millions of people.

'Send them up.'

'Erm…Right… okay Miss.' He staggered before I hung up.

I rushed to my makeup quickly applying the basics of foundation and mascara. It would have to do.

'Don't bother going down.' I called to the others 'They coming up here!'

'WHAT?' Alice and Rachel both chorused. They stared at me in horror.

On the lift I saw it was now at level 3. We were level 12.

'Get moving!' I told them, switching on the TV before trying to neaten the place up a little.

Level 4

I had no socks on. I hated my feet.

Level 5

I was hopping around trying to clean while trying to put my blue fluffy slipper socks on. I bet these looked attractive.

Level 6

Alice was screaming saying she couldn't find her hair clips. She looked like she was about to cry.

Level 7

Rachel sauntered out of the bedroom in sweats.

'What are you wearing?' Alice exclaimed. 'Turn right back around and put this on young lady. Just because you were upset yesterday doesn't give you the excuse to wear that! Louis will be there and you have to explain.' She threw her a navy cotton dress.

Rachel held her hands out as if to make a protesting comment but she couldn't be bothered arguing. Alice wasn't going to have any of it. Rachel strolled back into the bedroom.

Level 8

Alice found her clips and was trying to rub in her makeup in the reflection of the window.

Level 9

Rachel tottered out of the bedroom in heels. It must have finally sunk in who was on the way.

Level 10.

We stuffed all of our belongings into the en-suite hoping no one would notice.

Level 11

I poured myself a cup of tea only to throw it down the sink after one gulp.

Level 12

We piled onto the sofa, straightening out our clothes, attempting to look as natural as possible.

*PING*

'Vas Happnin'

'Oh hey Zayn.' I casually replied looking over my shoulder…

Smooth Milly, smooth.

**Liam's POV**

Louis had explained what had happened last night in Abercrombie. The way he explained the story so adoringly, his voice full of admiration was unbelievable.

I could honestly say I had never seen him like this. He was acting just how Harry had on the day he had met Milly. The American air must have changed these boys.

'… She left her purse though.' Louis continued holding the Louis Vuitton up.

'Why don't you check in it?' Niall suggested.

'What? No! I can't just go searching through her bag!'

'Okay, I will!' Zayn grabbed the back and unzipped the top.

'No, stop!' Louis told him, returning the bag to his lap. He gave us a look of uncertainty but continued Zayns search.

He pulled out many different items including her phone (which was inconveniently locked), chewing gum and tampons which certainly received a snigger or two from us.

'Least you know she's a girl.' Harry smirked.

'Exactly Louis.' Zayn snickered.

Louis gave them a serious look. Woah. That never happened.

'Maybe Louis needs to borrow one, he's acting like he's on his period anyway, gees!' Niall muttered in my ear so quietly no one else noticed

'Hey we are just joking mate.' Harry patted his best mate on the back.

'I know, I know. I just don't know what I've done wrong!' Louis' face was in his hands.

'Well why don't you go find out?' I pointed out.

'None of us have their phone numbers though.' Louis replied not even bothering to look up.

'Well some of us have their hotel address…' I waved the piece of paper I had picked out of the open brown case. Louis' head shot up

'You're a genius Liam!' Exclaimed Louis before skipping over and kissing me on the cheek.

'Woah Lou, calm down!' I wiped my cheek with the back of my hand. That boy gets way too excited sometimes.

'Come on, we have to go!' He was already at the door, jacket in hand.

'Erm, I thought we were here to write some new songs not to chase girls around New York!' Said Niall.

We all stared at him.

'Yeah, who am I kidding?' He followed us out of the apartment door.

'TAXI' Zayn shouted as we stepped out of the lobby. We had found paparazzi there as soon as we had treaded over the threshold and had to battle our way through.

Sure enough a taxi braked in front of us within seconds and we all clambered in.

Louis told the taxi driver where to go a little too loudly than he had intended. The paps had heard and were soon also on their way.

'Shit.' Harry cursed.

'oopps...' Louis apologised.

A 5 minute journey had taken us almost half an hour. As expected, there were plenty of people there for our arrival.

We lept through the hotel doors, Louis frantically refusing for us to stop.

'We are looking for a Miss Amelia… Miss Amelia…?' Harry looked at us for support. 'She is staying with you.' He declared. He had assumed the room was booked under her name. He was a little annoyed about last night, more upset than anything though. He just wanted to know what happened.

'That is lovely. Mr…?' The snooty manger had replied.

'Mr Styles. Can you please tell us her room number? '

'ahh, Mr Styles but I'm afraid that isn't possible.'

'At least call her?' Zayn butted in.

'You don't even know her last name… but I'll ask her.' Half-heartedly he picked up the phone

The snobby man made a quick call. Harry was pleased that only his name had to be mentioned before we were directed to the room.

An I-told-you-so look from Harry and a thank you from Louis later, we were sent upstairs to level 12. They must have a suite. Fancy!

'Vas Happenin.' Zayns usual phase belted out as soon as the elevator doors pinged open.

There they were all slumped down on the sofa looking like they had been settled there for ages, unphased by our arrival. Amelia turned around acknowledging our intrusion, I saw Harry light up.

Rachel glanced at Louis before returning to the TV show she was watching, Louis sighed walking over to hand her back her purse.

Alice was the only one of the three that stood up. As she drew closer I noticed her glistening green eyes. I hadn't spoken to her yet but that was going to change. Her golden hair tumbled down her back. Such an unusual combination but it made her even more intriguing. Her attention was on Niall, I could blatantly see that as she hugged him tightly. I have to do something.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the reveiws and everything people! I actually do love you! :D haha! Keep reviewing please!<strong>

**Woooo lots of story alerts too :D Im so sorry i dont have time to mention people today but ill catch up dont worry. **

**Ive been ill the last few days so havent really had chance to write because ive been stuck in bed but i didnt want to let anyone down! **

**Sort of a filling chapter but needed to be there! :) thank you **

**Charlotte xxx**


	8. Screams of a sister

Alices POV

'Hi guys.' I got up and walked towards them.

God Niall looked so fit. He made my heart skip a beat as soon as I saw him.

'Erm, guys.' Amelia said joining me Niall, Liam, Zayn and Harry. 'Let's leave these two for a bit. I think they need to talk!'

I looked around wondering where to re assemble. 'We will have to go into the bedroom.'

'Sexual innuendo!' Harry exclaimed.

'Oh shh you!' Amelia laughed. 'Didn't you promise to Skype your parents anyway Alice? So there will be none of that curly!' She cheekily pointed at Harry. His face lit up.

'Why aren't you two going out?' Liam spoke our minds making us giggle though leaving Harry and Milly feeling incredibly awkward.

'So… bedroom?' I walked into the room and searched for my laptop which I found in the bathroom along with the rest of our belongings.

'Alice, why was your laptop in the loo?' Commented Zayn. They had followed me.

'She was on it while she was doing a poo.' Amelia whispered to Harry, making him explode with laughter.

I gave her 'the look' which silenced her before she grinned.

'Yes, I was on my laptop while I was on the loo. That's why all our suitcases and bags are in there too.' Sarcasm was present in my voice. I pushed opened the door so the boys could see the cluttered bathroom.

'Just as I thought…And nice rhyming, Niall steal it for our next song!' Harry teased and pretended to rap the words I had just said.

I rolled my eyes before plonking on the bed and releasing the catch on my computer. Amelia sat next to me. The boys were just standing there, unsure what to do.

'Yeah, I'd stand there if I'd were you… Alice's sister: Katie is a pretty big fan.' Warned Milly before my mother answered my call.

'Hey mum!' I saw her smiling face pop on screen.

'Hello honey, how is everything going? Hi Milly as well. Now sweetie, you haven't spent all our money yet have you?' She joked

'Not quite…yet!' I faked a guilty look, making her giggle as well as the boys who were occupying themselves by pulling faces at us.

'Hey Mrs Bennett. I'm keeping her in line so it's all good!' Milly greeted my mum before sticking her tongue out at Harry.

'Well that's a good sign.' She sighed '… Yes Katie it is Alice!' My mum called to my 14 year old sister.

'Oh no.' I turned to Milly.

'ALICE, ALICE, ALICE!' Katie screamed. To my horror she was wearing a One Direction T-shirt. I cringed.

'Erm, yes Katie? Why are you wearing that T-shirt?'

'Oh this? It's my Pyjamas. So technically I'm sleeping with my 5 future husbands, but especially Liam because he is by far the best!' She smiled and stroked Liam's printed face, blissfully unaware of the 4 boys who were creased over laughing in front of me.

'That's nice Katie. Go take it off.'

'No. Why?'

'Because I say so!'

'No but anyway, oh my God you have to listen to me and promise me something.'

'Unlikely but we will see, what's wrong?'

'ONE DIRECTION ARE IN NEW YORK!' She nearly burst our eardrums.

'Ouch Kates, tone it down a little. But I know.'

'You do? How?'

'Erm.' I looked above my laptop at the boys. 'I read it somewhere.'

'Well you have to promise me that if you see them you HAVE to give them my twitter, my number, my address, get their autographs and take a picture.' She checked everything off on her fingers.

Niall was beckoning me to turn the screen around.

'Erm Kates?'

'Yes?'

I span the laptop around so that Niall, Zayn, Harry and Liam were all in clear view. All I could now hear was an ear-splitting scream and a little girl hyperventilating… well that certainly made her day.

'A-A-A-ALICE…' Katie mumbled. 'D-D-DO YOU REALISE YOU HAVE ONE D-D-D-DIRECTION IN YOUR ROOM? ...M-M-M-MINUS ONE! ' She had had a stutter when she was younger. It now only returned when she was nervous.

'VAS HAPPENIN!' Zayn called to my little sister jumping on the bed behind me along with the other 3 trouble makers.

'Yes, Katie I am aware of that.'

'Hey Katie, Niall had positioned himself next to me.

'H-H-H-Hi Niall.' Katie blurted. The rest of the boys had now joined us. 'STAY THERE!' We heard footsteps as she ran around the house coming back with her black Nixon camera in hand. 'Can I have a picture of you guys?'

'Kates, If you wanted a picture why didn't you just print screen?'

'Ive already done that! I wanted it on my camera too! Say cheese!' She was certainly calming down… In a fashion.

'CHEESE!' We all repeated, pulling some of the most attractive faces you can imagine… Harry had his tongue out and was upside while Liam was puffing out his cheeks and pulling his ears.

'Hey Katie?'

'Yes Liam.' Her crush was actually talking to her.

'I want that on twitter by the end of the night okay?'

'Okay! And my twitter is Katie4Liam1D **(not real, don't try and follow) **so you can check.' She proudly told them while I shuddered at the embarrassment.

'Well Katie4Liam1D… We will all follow you don't worry.' Zayn assured her.

She squealed. Oh dear me.

**Rachel's POV**

Well, now I had to explain.

What if I started crying again? I look like a duck when I cry and that certainly isn't a good thing.

'Hey.' Louis came and sat down next to me. My purse in his hand.

I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw his anxious expression.

'You brought my bag!' I decided to shy away from the obvious subject. 'Thank you.' I placed the bag next to me then gave Louis a hug. He was confused, I could tell.

'Look I…' I began but he had begun speaking at the same time.

I agreed to let him finish first.

'I'm sorry for whatever I have done Rachel, I honestly didn't mean it whatever it was.'

I blinked at him. What was he apologising for? Did he regret the kiss?

'You haven't done anything! It's me I'm just an emotional mess at the moment. I'm the one who should be apologising.'

'Sure you're not pregnant?' Louis laughed, forming a slight smile on my lips.

'I'm pretty positive.'

'That's always a good sign.' He was cheering me up that's for sure. 'Am I allowed to ask what's wrong?'

'You can ask but unless you want me to have a break down you probably don't want to hear it.'

'I don't want you to break down, but I want to help. If there is anything that I could do you only would have to ask.'

'Kick Ethan's ass?'

'That's fine, of course I will… Mind telling me why I have to kick his ass first? And who the hell he is?'

I smiled silently, preparing myself to spill once more. This wasn't a fun experience.

A story later I was curled up on Louis' knee sobbing my heart out.

His words trying to sooth me without much success.

His hands stroking my hair sending electric sparks throughout my body.

'Come on, we are going out.' Louis spontaneously decided.

'Huh?' I was enjoying myself here, well sort of.

'I'll cheer you up, come on!'

'Where are we going?'

'It's a surprise!'

'But I hate surprises! Plus its freezing. I swear it's going to snow!' I moaned.

'Oh I'm sure you like this one!' He sped out of the door after throwing me my barber jacket.

I shrugged. Hey where was the harm?

* * *

><p><strong>I'm soooo sorry I didnt update yesterday! As i said I have been ill and I just couldnt bring myself to look at my laptop screen i went so dizzy! <strong>

**Thank you thank you thank you everyone you beautiful wonderful amazing people! mwah mwah mwah... kisses to all of you who have again reviewed and story alerted :D**

**:D thank you xxx**

**Oh and ive started to name chapters cause naming chapters is fun right ;) **

**Charlotte xxx**


	9. Losing you

**Amelia's POV**

We logged off from Skype. Rachel and Louis had had more than enough time to chat so we decided to burst in.

'Okay on the count of 3. 1…2…3!' We all fell through the door on Liam's count to find an empty room.

'Well that was great.' Harry said sarcastically 'I was half expecting to find them making out on the sofa.'

I playfully hit him on his arm.

'Ow!'

'Yeah like that hurt!'

'It did. Just look at the redness there Liam, look!' He immaturely complained about his none-existent mark.

'Oh I'm sorry then.' The irony in my voice made Alice smirk.

'Guys can I talk to you…' Niall asked.

We all unintentionally ignored him.

'You should be. I think you should kiss it better!' Harry hinted to me overlooking Nialls comment. I pecked his arm.

'There all better likkle baby?' I mocked.

'Yes.' He pouted then grabbed my waist and drew me closer so his face was millimetres away from mine. His warm breath tickled my lips. They were millimetres apart. 'Got ya again!' He remarked before winking at me. 'That's for not showing up yesterday.'

'Harry stop it!' I joked 'And I really really didn't mean to but Rachel was upset and I needed to help her out . I'm so so so sorry!'

'Hey, its okay. I get it.' He reassured me. 'Actually its girl stuff… I'll never understand.' Well at least he sort of understood.

He pulled me closer again.

'Harry I'm not falling for it again!' I told him. 'Seriously someone would think you fancied me!' I glanced at the others laughing.

They were silent.

Harry's cheeks had turned ruby red.

'So let's go find Loulou and Rachy!' Zayn clapped his hands together breaking the awkward moment.

The others now made idle conversation trying to move on quickly from what had happened.

Harry had stridden in front and was talking to Zayn.

What the hell just happened?

…**And that was the start of it all…**

**Zayn's POV**

'Thanks mate.' Harry tapped me on the back.

'It's okay, didn't want anything go wrong for you.'

'mmm, I don't know what is happening.' He was running his hand through his curls; he did this when he was entirely stuck in a situation.

'Well, do you like her or not.'

'I have no idea. I think she may be more of a best friend material really, because we get on so well. I would never have to muck her about or lose our friendship. I like her too much to do that.'

'Don't give me that crap Harry!' He looked shocked at my comment. 'You like her, we can all see it! If you truly like her, tell her. If you are really going to let yourself believe that you want her to be your friend, leave it. It's your call.'

'I really have no idea what I'm doing.' A character change must have occurred over the last few days… Harry styles not knowing what to do when it comes to a girl? Well that's a first!

'Personally,' I suggested 'I think you should go for it!'

'Really? You think so?'

'I know so, it's obvious and her feelings for you are getting more and more obvious too. Look, you know what happened with me and Bethan. I left it way too late and now look. She's found someone else. I can't see you break as I did. '

I felt like I needed to cry. I never cried, it wasn't going to happen... But inside, just remembering everything, I felt like I needed to.

The snow started to fall around us. I put my hand out and watched the single snowflake melt in the warmth of my palm. Feelings should be able to disappear as quickly as snowflakes. Forcing you to disregard emotions that only make you weak…

***flashback***

Bethan and I are best friends, we are tighter than tight. Inseparable. Ever since we were little we have been together. No, not in that way. Just been there for each other.

We used to go swimming in the little lake down near the woods together all the time, we even ice skated on it once. Oh and we got married there when we were 6. It was our special place that no one else knew about and that's where I am meeting her today; she said she had something to tell me. I hoped it was the same thing I was going to tell her.

She is the person I go to when everything goes wrong. I am the person she turns to when she is upset. It is a perfect relationship.

I don't know if I can tell her…

I am not going to ruin it…

I have to forget my feelings…

They aren't important…

She is.

I've been in love with her since I can remember.

No, I was going to tell her today. I had promised myself. It was the last time I was going to see her for a long time.

I saw her as I approached the little pool of dark blue water, she flicked the liquid with her toe and it splashed her. She pulled a face before noticing me giggling behind her.

'Hello there.' I started

'Hey, how is Mr big shot- number 1 single- sugarscapes hottest man on the planet?' She cheekily replied.

'Zayn is great thank you.' I winked. 'And how is Miss Artist of the year- million pound selling painting?'

She pretended to look behind her, and then proceeded to say 'Ohhh, your talking to me? She's good thank you.'

She looked so beautiful, her pixie length red hair bobbing up and down as she flung her arms around my neck. Though she was still beautiful with her brown hair she had decided to go all rebel and 'indie' on me so she dyed it.

'So what did you want to tell me?' I asked as she let me go.

'You really want to know?' She sighed.

I nodded. It must be the same as me. It must be.

'I know bethan.'

'You do? I meant to tell you earlier but I didn't want you to react badly.' She looked at her feet.

'…I feel exactly the same. I always had, always will.' I tilted her chin up so that I could kiss her.

Longing rippled through every single bone inside of me. I closed my eyes ready to taste the strawberry coloured lips that stood out from her pale skin that made her seem so elegantly stunning.

'Wait what?' She pushed my hand away. 'You love me?' Tears sprung to her eyes.

'Have I missed something because I swear you were just about to tell me the same thing?'

'Zayn.' She stepped back, retreating. No, I wanted her closer; I wanted her to be mine. 'That's not what I was trying to say at all. I did, once. A long time ago think that I loved you too but you were too busy with every other girl that flung themselves at you.' A single tear rolled down her cheek in perfect timing with mine. 'I need time to think.' She walked away.

I sat down on the grassy embankment. Unable to speak.

I watched her as she wiped her face on her sleeve before stopping in her tracks and returning to where I was frozen.

'I knew you would come back, I knew you loved me too and…' I exclaimed.

…She didn't wait for me to finish.

'I waited so long for you. And you choose to tell me on the one day that I was the happiest I had been since you left.' She cried. More and more tears came pouring out of her cat-like eyes. Seeing her like this made my heart shatter. 'I'm with Damien now, that's what ive been trying to tell you. I'd waited long enough for you.' And with that she slipped away from me into the arms of a man who wasn't me. A man who I already hated.

Damien?

Damien Hartley?

'Are you fucking kidding me?' My head screamed.

He didn't deserve her. That basterd was a certain death trap. With his black curly hair and piercing eyes, girls fell at his feet. He would pick them up and throw them right back in the dirt, not leaving a glimmer of confidence in their empty shells. I was the only person who could treat her right. I knew what he was like, he used to be my best friend…He had never 'approved' of the X-factor and the rest of the band. This was just to get at me and I knew it.

I knew how he treated innocent girls. Now Bethan was one of them.

***End of flashback* **

I still haven't spoken to her since that day. 4 months it had been. I felt lost. I felt alone.

I was suddenly disturbed by Louis jumping on my back.

'Hey Lou, where have you been?' I still was in a sort of daze.

'You could at least have sounded a little more worried zayny boy! We just went to central park for a bit. Rachel had never been'

I was worried... About Bethan with that dick.

'We were supposed to go to central park tomorrow Rachel. Now we can't go because you have already been!' Amelia complained.

'It's okay, I'll take you Milly. Tomorrow night?' Harry asked subtly.

Of course she accepted. That's how it was supposed to turn out for me, only it didn't of course.

* * *

><p><strong>SORRYYYY! ive been soooo busy this weekend and still am so just bare with me if i dont update every night! I'm trying! Short AN but as i said ridiculously busy!**

**...but just going to ask, are people happy about harry and carolines break up or not! I liked them separately just not together... always liked caroline when she was on TMI (most people wont know what it is, it was a childrens tv program!) review and tell me cause i want to see your opinions! **

**ooo and review about the story too! thank you xxx**

**Charlotte xx**


	10. Let's play

**Rachel's POV.**

We spotted the others and immediately greeted them. I NEED to tell Alice and Milly what happened.

The worst time of my life had suddenly turned into one of the greatest. All because of one single boy that makes me melt when he simply smiles at me. He makes me forget the fear of love that I once lost. He makes me forget my past and look towards the future.

This is insane. I've known him for about 24 hours now. This is not possible. Shut up. SHUT UP.

I felt his fingertips touch mine as we all skipped along the pathway like school children.

Yes, he had asked me to go on a date with him but its only one date. People dump after first dates all the time. Don't get your hopes up Rachel.

'Rachel, we are heading back!' Amelia called. I didn't want to leave. I looked up at Louis who was towering above me.

'Go.' He told me. I'll see you tomorrow anyway.'

I pecked him on the cheek before leaving. I craved so much to repeat what had happened in A+F but in front of his and my friends who didn't even know about the date yet? I don't think so.

**Amelia's POV**

…**I love this moment. Dates for Rachel and I with two best friends, now that was crazy. Though at that point I didn't know about hers but she made sure to fill me and Alice in that night. She was exceedingly ecstatic as of course I was too. Alice didn't really have a crush in the band she just thought they were all dreadfully attractive (Niall more than the others) but it was obvious that Liam had a thing for her she just didn't see it…**

*Ring ring ring.'

Me, Rachel and Alice were strung out on the sofa watching 'One day' just about to cry our hearts out and someone stupid just has to decide to disturb us. Geess!

I growled and picked up the phone.

'Yes Jeremy?' I politely answered.

'It's the 5 boys again…' He sounded bored.

'Just send them up next time, don't bother calling. Thank you.' I threw the phone back down. I had just made a decision I was later to regret.

*ding*

The lift had arrived.

'We got bored.' Louis told us before plonking himself on top of us on the sofa.

'Thanks Lou, that's made us a whole lot more comfy.' I told him sarcastically before pushing him so he fell in a heap on the floor.

'You are really violent you know Mills.' He was rubbing his backside.

'So I've been told.' I shrugged before making my way across to a certain curly haired boy who was laughing his head off. 'So you guys got bored? Nice to know that we only get a visit when you have nothing else to do!'

5 mouths all started protesting at once.

'She was joking guys, chill.' Alice assured.

'See my acting skills are getting better Harry, maybe I should go to acting school? Or am I too good now?'

'You're too good for anything.' He muttered into my neck before snaking his hands around my waist.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice pretend to stick a finger down her throat at the expense of Liam, Zayn and Niall's composure. Soon they were struggling to breathe between snickers of laughter as they made more and more comments about me and Harry.

Typical boys.

Typical Alice.

'I really do need to tell you something now people…' Niall told us.

But once again we didn't listen.

'Lets play a game.' Announced Louis

'Ooooo, I like games.' Rachel had certainly cheered up a lot since yesterday.

'What do you suggest?' I asked.

Harry whispered in my ear that he had something in mind earning himself a slap on the back of his head from a nosy Liam.

'Thanks Liam.'

'It's okay, we don't want little Harry here acting like a little dick head do we.' He ruffled Harry's hair.

'It's why you love me.' That was Harrys answer to everything.

'Never have I ever?' Niall suggested.

'Really? Too over-rated, I swear everyone plays that all the time and nothing good EVER comes out of it.' Grumbled Alice who was now sat crossed legged on the floor after being crushed by the boys.

'Okay…' Started Niall. 'So, never have I ever…' He ignored her 'Been skinny dipping.'

'Pla-lease.' Alice scoffed. She watched me, Harry, Zayn, Niall and Rachel both take a smartie from the middle of the table. I'd decided it was a better idea than to use alcohol with this lot around as I was never trusted with the stuff for my own reasons… 'Wait you have?' She stared in horror at me.

'I was drunk… and we were camping… who cares!' Admitting one of the reasons I didn't drink too much.

Harry grinned cheekily at me. Was that something to be afraid of?

'My turn!' I decided… 'Never have I ever, spit into anybody's food or drink.'

What kind of a question is that?' Louis jeered.

'It was because of me.' Rachel blushed and lent across the desktop to grab a red coloured smartie.

I shrugged 'It's a funny story and the boys should be warned not to get on your bad side.'

'Basically, I was working at this posh restaurant in London and this really horrible guy tried to hit on me. '

'Sure it wasn't Harry? Sounds like something he'd do!' Zayn sneered.

'Oi. I'm not that bad and plus I'm not horrible. ' Harry lobbed a cushion at Zayn.

I gave him a look at which he pretended to be upset before I hugged him.

'No, he was really old and gross. I was fed up of it so I spat in his coffee. It was the last I saw of him anyway.' Rachel finished with a smile.

'Score one for Rachel!' Louis high-fived her. 'It's my go now! Never have I ever… kissed somebody of the same sex.'

We all watched awkwardly as Liam and Zayn both picked up a smartie. We all knew the story.

'Lou that was a crap question!' Alice decided to have a go now. 'Never have I ever kissed and regretted it.'

'Oh yours wasn't much better Al!' He picked up a smartie as did Harry, Me, Alice and Zayn.

'Least we didn't already know the answer to mine.' She defended.

I noticed Rachel looking a little downtrodden about the fact Louis had picked up a sweet and made a mental note to remind myself to ask her about it.

In the end we got tired of the pointless questions so our night just turned into mindless conversation.

'Right I've decided I'm throwing a party tomorrow night invites only. ' Alice drunkenly announced. She and Zayn had raided the alcohol cupboard.

'Wooo, party.' Louis cheered.

'So Zayn, Niall, Liam you are invited.' She told them though it sounded more like she was trying to read something a baby had written that's just a load of scribbles. '… You, Harry, Rachel and Milly aren't invited.'

'It will be crap anyway. I have a something alot better to be doing.' He smiled at Rachel before realising the dirtiness off what he just said.

Rachel giggled and snuggled herself into his embrace. She looked happy there and I couldn't blame her. She had fallen hard; I just hoped that Louis was seriously there to catch her.

**...I fell asleep after that, curled up on Harry's knee with the biggest smile plastered on my face. I didn't want to move. I remembered that I couldn't help but listen to his heartbeat and wish thatI was nestled safely within it. No longer in a way that meant I was an invisible crazy fangirl but in a way that I was the one he had draped on his arm, parading around. In a way that I was the one he was proud to have in his life…**

* * *

><p><strong>This is honestly a nothing chapter and I feel so bad : but i have LOADS of stuff coming up so PLEASE keep reading. Not many reviews at the moment... any chance you lovely people could write a few more :D hehe! **

**No one gave any opinions on Caroline, its for a bit that im writing for one of the charecters and i need opinions pretty please! **

**ooooo, and I have an opening for a new character! yey! but i have no idea what she will look like, what her name is of anything so review with a name and a look for this girl and ill choose the one i best like! :D She may be liked... she may not... we will have to see! Little bit of a Competition! **

**okay, so is it just me or does hazza not seem like himself? in the latest pictures and videos that I have looked at he seems really upset. I dont know if its about caroline but if it is then i hope they get back together because its not nice seeing him all depressed. He has changed since the x-factor days and thats really sad to see :/ **

**Thank you and PLEASEEEEE remember to review! :D **

**Charlotte xxx**


	11. Nothing like the unexpected

It was 11 o'clock in the morning when I heard the shrill chiming of the hotel phone once again.

Growls surrounded me as the rest of the sleeping beauties stirred, Alice and Zayn appearing rough after their wild night of drunken disaster. They both swore all night that they hadn't touched the drinks cabinet… we all beg to differ.

After multiple shouts from different members of the group I responded to the call, I swear I was the only one that could ever be bothered.

'Yes Jeremy?' cheerily I replied. I'd had a good night's sleep… as you can imagine, It was perfect.

'Miss...' He actually sounded scared.

'Jeremy are you okay?' Harry took me by surprised as he covered my eyes demanding for me to guess who. I shook him off in all seriousness holding my finger to my lips.

'Yes miss, just there is a woman here demanding to come to your room.'

'Name?' I was completely baffled.

'Erm, Veronica Talbot.'

'I'm afraid I don't know a Veronica Talbot.' She is probably just some journalist who has had a tip off about the boys being here.

I turned around to be met with 5 pair of eyes staring at me.

5 pairs of tired eyes.

5 pairs of petrified eyes.

'Holy guacamole.' Louis screamed before darting towards the mirror to sort himself out.

The others quickly joined him and were soon fighting over who got to stand directly in the middle of the mirror.

I didn't bother telling them about the other mirrors in our bedroom and bathroom, it would spoil our entertainment.

'Hello? Hello? Miss Amelia?' I faintly heard out of the phone.

'Oh sorry Jeremy. One more minute'

Alice, Rachel and I stood there watching the boys, this was highly amusing.

Once they were finally finished, I asked if they knew this Veronica.

'She's our manager.' Liam spoke with a hint of fear in his voice.

I don't get why they were scared of her.

'Jeremy?'

'Yes miss…' I heard somebody snatch the phone.

'BOYS IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE IN THE NEXT TWO SECONDS YOU ARE DEAD MEAT! THE INTERVIEW IS IN A HOUR!' A shrill voice screeched down the phone. I had to hold the set away from my ear, like they do in old cartoon movies, she was so loud.

The boys scrambled together their belongings and scampered quickly through the elevator doors.

Just as the doors were about to snap shut Harry ran back towards we.

I held out my hands, wondering what was happening.

He momentarily pressed his smooth lips upon my own causing my heartbeat to flutter more intensively.

Woah, that was a shock.

An amazing shock.

'Tonight…don't forget this time.' His green eyes sparkling reminding me of the emerald city in the wizard of OZ. It was magical. Exactly like a dream.

He rushed to the others who were impatiently waiting for him in the elevator.

I managed to catch I flash of that impeccable dimpled smile before the doors shut between us.

Wow, okay… that was unexpected.

I regained consciousness to sounds of clicking fingers in front of my face.

I was replaying the memory inside my head a million times as if it was a chick flick movie.

Hell, it even seemed like a chick flick movie.

Rachel knocked me out of my daydream by slapping me playfully around the face.

'Oi' I complained.

'So shopping then? Something tells me we need to find something fabulous for tonight!' She squeezed my arm. She was crazily excited.

'I want to stay here.' Alice groaned from beneath the duvet that was thrown across her nearly lifeless shape.

'Fine, suit yourself but we are going out.' Rachel hurried to the bedroom and grabbed her purse.

'Remember to watch the interview then.' I reminded her before setting her phone alarm to 12.30 so that she didn't miss a single second of it.

A grunt was returned in agreement to our terms

I was now placed in front of the mirror where only 2 minutes ago, the 5 hottest boys on the planet were having a wrestling match. I couldn't help but smile to myself recalling the incident.

I lifted my head and looked straight into my own eyes. The boring shade of brown was still as dominant as ever, my hair matching. My plump cheeks were still flaming from the event not so long ago. Nothing special. I had been met with the same image every day for my whole life and could see nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing had changed.

So why was Harry Styles chasing after me?

It didn't work in my mind.

It didn't make sense.

…**I had fallen hard. Why didn't I listen to my brain pleading with my heart? I should have known it could only end in tragedy…**

**Harry's POV **

Silently, I felt a smile creep across my face. I hadn't felt like this for a long time… since before the x-factor.

Back then, I didn't want anything to get In the way of the band so I had promised myself to stay single but then there was Caroline- my smile faulted as I recollected; it certainly wasn't a pretty break up.

She had basically told me she couldn't stand me, the fans or the hate anymore. According to the bitch, I was an immature child, that doesn't take time to think about anything else than his own vanity or balls.

Though I now knew the real reason, she used the insults to cover up the lies and secrets. Yeah and I cannot believe I used to call Olly murs my friend, cheating git.

I couldn't bare to see her so withdrawn, I did love her and nothing was going to change that… or so I thought... I decided to call it a 'mutual decision'. Not to save her, see would have deserved the detestation from fans but for me. I couldn't face the questions.

Louis actually wrote that tweet, I was busy moping around the flat at the time. I was scoffing Niall's secret store of Ben and Jerry's, not sparing a thought for how girly I was acting. I remember basically being glued to our plush sofa, the cushions sodden due to tears (and no that wasn't because Liam forced us to watch toy story 3). Until management decided to pack us off right over here to write, to give us inspiration. I think it's one of the best decisions they have made… well apart from now placing haribos in every corner of the studio back in London.

The whole Caroline experience ripped something right out of my chest; I wasn't the same for weeks. It's another reason we are in America, to get completely over her. It was months ago now, back in January but she always had found a way to control my emotions and thoughts like I was her own personal puppet. But this time, I'd ended it completely.

Amelia had cut the strings and I now felt entirely myself once again.

But Amelia wasn't a cow,

Amelia wasn't 15 years older,

Amelia wasn't Caroline,

She was Amelia,

…With her caramel coloured hair that never once looked out of place, with sparkles that danced in her chocolate eyes as they surveyed every glimmer of light making even the dullest of days look like summer. The way her rosy cheeks emphasized her pearly infectious smile made me desperate to hold her nearby, she was warmth. She was home.

…central park isn't good enough for her… I had a new plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so ive had no reviews on the last chapter and barely any on the last few so pleaseeee please please take 2 seconds to tell me what you think because it means a lot! I can see that people have story alerted me and i am soooo grateful but please if you could just write even just one word, good or bad, I will be thrilled! I won't upload another chapter until I get at least 30 reviews (ahhh I feel mean :S ) but I do care what you think and if its not good enough then I wont bother! Sorry and thank you!<strong>

**Well, ive decided that for this particular character that im looking for a wont used the people that have auditioned because I feel so mean because for the story to work she will be un liked but everyone who has messaged me seems so nice I can't do it! but there are other characters that need names and personalities so please still keep auditioning! :D **

**Thank you for reading **

**Charlotte xxx **


	12. The Ellen DeGeneres disaster

**Niall POV.**

Bloody hell.

Why won't they listen for God's sake?

I'd tried to tell them plenty of times but no, everyone was too caught up to care that I had found the sweetest most caring girl that I could now call my girlfriend.

It's not often I keep secrets from the boys but they will be fine. They will be pleased for me. I'm sure they will guess in a second anyway who it is; I mean it's obvious and they know me so well.

But to be honest, If they weren't bothered to hear about it from me all the other times I had tried and tried to catch a ounce of their attention, then they weren't to find out at all.

Well, not until the rest of the world did too…

It was actually quite exciting!

I'd already asked her if it was okay to tell everyone and I was ecstatic to find that she was as keen for people to know as I was.

I smiled to myself as I pictured her curled up on the sofa, ready for the announcement. Her friends had messaged me letting me know she had made sure my beautiful lady was tuned in, thanks to the help of a little alarm. No doubt she was situated with her phone at hand so she could call me straight away. She was too cute.

'Hello and welcome to The Ellen DeGeneres show.' Ellen introduced.

'Now, if you haven't heard of these boys, you have obviously been living underneath a rock. I'd like to welcome Harry, Louis, Liam, Niall and Zayn.'

That was our cue.

We all walked out smiling, though my grin was not fake as the other boys smile was. It was huge as I knew what a surprise was on its way.

We immediately heard ear-splitting screams. Just another usual day in the life of one direction.

'So,' Ellen started and asked the usual questions we always heard in interviews. I was oblivious, thinking about her.

The way her golden hair tumbled down her back like a stream, her eyes like pools of water.

'And you know what I have to ask now; it's all we've been getting through from twitter. Any guesses boys?'

'If you were a jelly bean, what flavour would you be? I've had that one before, it was a good question.' Harry exclaimed.

'What does marmite and cornflakes taste like?' Louis philosophically suggested.

'Quite nice.' I butted in. 'Not like I've tried it or anything…' This made the audience laugh, wooo I was funnier than Louis.

'Good ideas but no, which of you guys are single? We have a little evidence to back ourselves up for the reasoning behind our question.'

'Oh do you now.' Louis wiggled his eyebrows at her.

'Actually. Not about you Louis. We have nothing against you. You're free to go.' They were treating this as if it was a court case.

'Oh phew, bye guys.' Louis stood up and began to leave, toying with the crowd.

'Thank god he's left.' Liam joked before winking at harry.

We noticed a pouting Louis pop out from behind a piece of set.

'I heard that Li-li.'

'You were meant to!' Liam shouted in response.

'Well this is the evidence…explain this picture boys? You look very comfy' The photo alices' sister had taken of us suddenly flashed up on a screen beside us. 'Who are these lucky ladies?'

Louis stood behind Ellen, his arms crossed. He acted disappoint and shocked by us. 'Yeah boys, who are these ladies?' He imitated earning a playful swipe from Ellen.

Everyone was in stiches

'They are some friends we have met while we are here.' Liam continued. 'They are here for a trip too.'

'So, no secret girlfriends with these two?' She looked disappointed, she wanted gossip. HA! I was going to give her gossip. 'We have other pictures from what looks like walks in central park'

'Nope, no secret girlfriends. Just an innocent walk. ' Harry lied through his teeth. We knew he didn't want the press involved in his relationship this time and we understood that completely. Even though he STILL hadn't asked her out, we still considered them as a pair.

'Well anyone else special then?'

'I'm single.' Louis sat back in his seat alongside us, I'm glad he had gotten over Eleanor quickly, he had taken it hard at first but he was never one to stay down for long. I still have no idea what was going on with him and Rachel.

'Me too.' Harry (just about) fibbed again.

'Actually I think we are all single.' Liam told her.

This was it.

'I'm not.' I remarked.

'What?' four heads simultaneously stared at me as if I had gone mad.

NOW they wished they'd listened to me.

'Wait you boys didn't know?' Ellen interrogated.

'Of course we did.' Liam blurted. 'We just didn't know he was going out with her.'

'…And her name is?' She asked.

'Alice Bennett.' Zayn told her, looking a little stunned. He was trying not to look like an idiot in front of the audience for not knowing about my relationship.

I nodded along…

I then realised what he had just told every single person watching this… That meant her too.

'WHAT?' I lept out of my seat. 'It's not Alice!'

Once again all the boys stared at me, puzzled expressions spread across their faces.

HOW COULD THEY EVEN THINK THAT?

Now I'm getting angry… on live TV… This time I don't care…

**Louis' POV**

'You all thought that I was with Alice?' Niall shouted at us.

Okay, this was awkward.

Niall was the happy-go-lucky one of us. So to see Niall so furious was a shock to everyone's system.

'Niall sit down mate.' Liam tried to calm him.

'No, I will not sit down 'mate'. Alice? Really? Not in a million years would I look at that sket.' Niall ranted.

Woah, that was a little cruel.

Nasty even.

I could tell Alice had something for him, even if it wasn't that much.

'… When, I… erm… I have someone else…' He continued, trying to resolve himself

'There is no need for that Niall.' Zayn defended.

This was live TV for God's sake what the hell was he doing.

'My girlfriend is NOT Alice Bennett. My Girlfriend is Nicola Talbot'

Veronica's daughter?

Are you joking?

I'd only ever seen them speak a few times, never suspected anything of it.

Sure, she is pretty but nothing special. Personally I always found her a little demeaning.

That sounded a little mean.

If she was Niall's girlfriend then this wasn't up to me.

I let my thoughts float behind me as Niall stormed off set. His face red with rage.

What is this mess?

Immediately we all chased after him before me and Harry were stopped by Liam while Zayn carried on after Niall.

'You two need to get back, Rachel and Amelia will be worried and I'm sure Alice will need comforting. You may have to explain to her.'

Oh I have a date with Rachel don't I?

I'd forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>I know as much as anyone reading this that Niall would never ever (well i hope not) do anything like this but he had to for the story to work. <strong>

**Thank you soooo much for all your lovely reviews, i know so many of you want to read the date but im going to leave you waiting for a bit ;) mwhaha. Though if you review more and more then I might speed up and put it on quicker! So happy about what you guys have said and im just desperate to write more now so thank you xxx**

**Thank you for reading **

**Charlotte xxx**


	13. Good, Bad and absolutely crazy

**Amelia's POV**

'Okay try this one.' Rachel thrusted a red strapless dress in my already full hands.

'No,' I laughed 'I already have enough and plus he said casual.'

'Yeah but this isn't just anyone Mill-mill this is Harry styles.'

'Please for the love of god don't call me Mill-mill again. And plus to me he is just harry. '

'Okay fine… mill-mill but casual for Harry probably means red carpet for us. He's a celeb, you never know who could be hiding in the bushes, camera at hand ready to snap that picture of your knickers as you clamber out of a car.'

I glared at her.

'What? It could happen mills!'

'Unlikely though.' I grabbed a simple navy long sleeved top before heading towards the fitting room as to avoid any more discussion about my knickers.

'Oh no, you are not wearing that.' She swiped the top out of my hands.

She had been hanging around with Alice too much… now she was the style expert?

'No, you are wearing this.' I looked at the green coloured summer top she was holding.

'That is disgusting. And it's the middle of winter, ill freeze to death.'

'…then harry will give you his jacket and snuggle closer to you letting you mould into his warm embrace.' She was exaggerating her every word. 'It's a win-win situation.'

'No.' I sternly replied before spotting the simple white lace blouse on the model in the corner.

I gasped, the whole outfit was perfect.

I wasn't often I actually liked the clothes that were displayed on the mannequins. There was always something out of place that didn't look quite right but this one…They had spot on and I couldn't help but rummage through the entire shop finding the individual pieces in the correct sizes . **(look on my profile for image of the outfit) **I didn't feel the need to try it all on but Rachel bundled me into the changing room insisting that it wouldn't go with my eye colour or something. I didn't care if it didn't go. It looked cute on the model and I liked it.

Scrap that, I loved it.

I was right… as per usual.

Rachel couldn't talk as I stepped from behind the green drape as if I was entering Narnia for the first time. Her eyes wide and intrigued.

I snapped out of my little daydream as I noticed people just stood staring at me as if I was a circus event. At once I began to feel insecure as anyone would. A mini semicircle began to form around me and Rachel in the middle of the room.

Okay, this was weird. Strange in fact.

'Oh my God its Amelia lacen!' Cried one of the admirers.

'How do you know her name?' Rachel asked bewildered.

'Anyone who has heard of one direction knows her name!'

I turned to look at Rachel unsure what to do.

'Okay we are going to run.' She had gone into spy mode, who did she think she was… James Bond?

'WHAT?' I exclaimed

'Milly we can't stay here, they know we know them. I don't know how or why but we have to go.'

'I can't, I have to get dressed.'

'Fine, but hurry.'

More and more people gathered all whispering wondering who I was to which dedicated directioners replied hastily.

I got changed, Rachel being my body guard and protecting me from outside. I heard her tell the fans to give me some privacy but all that circled my head was thoughts on how they could possibly know my name though not Rachel's.

Once again I appeared from behind the curtain in my normal clothes to a whole more load of fans and a whole more load of noise.

So this is what it's like being One Direction… well a taster of it.

We were followed to the checkout desk where multiple offers to buy things for me were asked.

Politely I declined them all after sticking my credit card into the machine.

I whipped around to look at the crowd behind me who were staring intently.

'Are you going to wear this outfit when you see the boys?'

'Yes.' I answered, I would hate for anyone to think I was rude.

Squeals left the audiences mouth

'Where are you going with them?'

'Can I have your autograph?'

'Please may I have a picture?'

My head spun trying to take in all the questions.

'Ummm…'

'Mills we have to go.'

I felt a tug on my coat, as I looked down my eyes laid upon a little girl. She could not have been any more than 6 years old with her fluffy earmuffs balanced on her tiny head making her the most adorable sight. She must have squeezed between the staff that were trying (though failing) to disband the followers.

'Amelia?' She asked. Her cute-as-a-button nose twitched in wonder.

'Hi sweetie that is my name, what is yours?' I crouched down so I was on a level with her.

'My name is Rhianna.' She proudly told me.

'What a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl.' I heard coo's from the people around me.

She giggled in delight before I heard high pitched screams from the direction of the door.

I stood up again, peering over the heads of the crowd I saw a mass of curls bob up and down making way towards us along with someone holding his arms above his head that were stripy due to his shirt.

Harry.

'Harry what are you doing here?'

'Saving you of course. Rachel texted Louis'

'But I was fine.'

'You look fine.' The crowd was a lot larger than before and screaming fans were now attacking the sales assistants that were holding them back.

'That's because you two have arrived you idiot!' I lightly punched him in the stomach.

'I do have that effect on people.' He cheekily replied.

'Okay now we really do need to go.' Louis told us showing us his ripped jacket.

'Okay.' Harry placed his hand on my back protecting me. His touch shot shivers down my spine

Once again, I felt the light tug on my coat.

'Amelia.' Rhianna had tears running down her rosy red cheeks. 'Amelia, I can't find my mummy.'

'it's okay, come on we will find her.' I glanced around seeing nobody who seemed to be her mother, I held her hand, escorting her away from the commotion through a back door where harry, Louis and Rachel were waiting.

'I knew you and harry liked each other but I didn't realise how much, and for how long.'

'You had a child all this time and you never told me? Despicable!' Rachel joined in

'Hahaha, Louis, Rachel, you're hilarious.' Sarcasm dripped of every letter of my words. 'This is Rhianna. She is lost. We need to find her mum.'

'I'll ask the assistant if we can use the overhead speaker thingy.' Harry was too sweet; he was just as worried for the little girl who was staring in awe at him and Louis, as I was.

'Amelia, will you find mummy?'

'We will try to. Rhianna, how did you know my name?'

'Oh lots and lots of girls were scweming it outside.'

'Oh.' I was hoping for a more detailed answer but I guess what can you expect from a 6 year old?

'…And I saw you on telwevision.' I looked at Rachel who shrugged.

'We'll explain later.' Louis assured me just as Harry returned with a flustered looking woman.

'Oh Rhianna!'

'MUMMY!' Rhianna exclaimed before running towards her.

'Thank you so much for looking after her.'

'Hey it's no problem.' I told her with a smile. 'I love children so she was no hassle.' I sounded like a child-minder.

'Oh I'm glad to hear. Ermm…' She looked guilty.' Is there any chance I could grab a picture before I go?'

Louis and Harry of course agreed.

'Amelia you too!' She exclaimed

'You know who I am too?'

'Of course, you're the girl from 'The Ellen show' picture.'

'Huh?'

'I'll explain later.' Louis repeated.

We posed for the picture on her camera, and mine.

'Liked your first taste of fame?' Harry slung his arm around me as we made our way out the back entrance to the store. It was a lot dirtier back here.

'No, not really.' I shrugged of his arm and walked towards a taxi, realization of what had happened back there sunk in. 'Rachel I'll see you back at the hotel'

And with that I left, leaving Harry on the sidewalk looking a little stunned.

…**I shouldn't have done that. But I was scared. If that's what it was like being known by One Direction what would it be like to actually be one of their Girlfriends? While I was in the cab, numerous texts came through, he was apologising, telling me how he needed to explain, asking if our date was still on…**

* * *

><p><strong>I knowwww, Im soo sorry I havent updated : its been the holidays and ive been busier than I would have been at school though it has been more fun ;) **

**Only 1 review... might just cry! thank you to the one person that did :D love you! So please can I have at least 40 for the next chapter, hate doing this but I actually want to know what people are thinking of this. I have a few worries and I want to see if you guys agree or disagree:**

**- Do you think it is going too fast?**

**-Too many storylines at once?**

**-...too long A/N's :S hehe **

**Then a fun ask... favorite couple that you want to happen? Then review and tell me please! :) **

**I hope Louis/Liam/Zayn/Niall got you plenty of flowers and chocolate on valentines day! **

**...^I missed Harry? Nope, he's mine so of course wouldnt get you a present! Pfttt! :P **

**Thank you for reading everyone!**

**Oh and ill post the outfit here too: http:/worldinapapercup(dot)files(dot)wordpress(dot)com/2010/02/129989_ **

**(dot) is a . **

**Charlotte xxx**


	14. Alcohol Good idea at the time

**Alice POV **

Stupid girls.

Waking me up at the ridiculous time of…

My vision was blurry as I squinted to peep at my phone in order to find the time.

I could vaguely make out the digits

21.43

I widened my eyes a further few painful millimetres to notice that the initial 2 was in fact a 1.

11.43

Who gets up at this time? Seriously?

Pft

I propped myself up on my elbows only to flop straight back down upon my crispy white pillow after discovering the throbbing state of my head.

_Note to self: Don't drink alcohol again._

_Note to self-2: Don't always listen to Zayn Malik's ideas to raid alcohol cupboards, especially ones involving tequila._

I took another look at my phone this time to check for messages. As I did I could feel the rays of light escaping through the crack in the curtains penetrate my brain, not making reading an easier task.

I found nothing as of clues to the goings on of last night, though if the state of me was to go by it must have been a pretty good one.

I laid half awake, cocooned within my duvet.

The longer I thought, the more memories of the night before came flooding back.

I remember something about a spider, maybe in Rachel's bed?

Then something about teacups rang a bell. Oooo, something about a tea party. With a Kangaroo and a… Okay maybe that was a dream.

But was it all a dream because I swear I kissed…

I snapped up straight, no longer caring about the dizziness and black spots appearing in my eyes.

Did that really happen last night? I can't recall.

Zayn?

I kissed Zayn?

I tried my best to file through last night as if it was a book and I had to find the right page. Nothing was ringing bells. All had was just this one feeling in the pit of my stomach.

It was half thrilling while half scary and lonesome.

Whatever it was, it made me feel positively sick.

…Scrap that…

It made me sick.

I legged it to the bathroom, thanking God that no one else was there.

There I sat vomiting for what seemed like an eternity, and I can honestly say was not one of my best experiences this week.

Ha!

If anyone else would have been here they would have thought it was morning sickness.

I giggled to myself, brushing off the ridiculous thought before I felt my eyes widening and my sickness returning.

_Morning sickness._

_Morning sickness__, also called__nausea gravidarum__,__nausea__,__vomiting__of__pregnancy__or__pregnancy sickness__is a condition that affects more than half of all pregnant women__.__ It is present in the early hours of the morning and reduces as the day progresses._

Reciting my notes from my latest biology lesson in my head certainly wasn't helping my 'illness', though it did make me a little proud to realise I had remembered it, though I couldn't remember last night.

A loud beeping broke my trail of thought sounding more like gunshots ricocheting off each and every bone of my skeleton.

The reminder on my phone flashed up and read clearly:

_OI GET THE FOOK UPP AND GET YOUR PRETTY LITTLE ASS OUT OF BED YOU BUM CHEESE! Oh and I re wrote Up all night, and personally I think this version is better than the boys version ya know 'CAUSE ONE DIRECTIONS ON ELLEN, THEY'RE ON ELLEN. LOUIS' GONNA MAKE YOUR TUMMY SHAKE, YOUR TUMMY SHAKE.' (With laughter of course, just in case you didn't get that because I know how blonde you can be) WOW I'm amazing right? Yeah of course you agree. NOW UP!_

I quickly turned on the TV to see the boys walking onto the set to the tune of 'What makes you beautiful.'

Phew, hadn't missed it.

I felt the fan-girl inside creep out of me as I watched the interview intently. It was unbelievable to think only a week ago I hadn't met the boys. The desire to run around the hotel lobby screaming my head of was over-whelming though I knew I'd miss the interview if I did so decided against the idea.

Milly was right, Louis did make my tummy shake… he was bloody hilarious!

I watched the screen, barely wanting to blink in fear that I might miss something important.

'Alice? Really? Not in a million years would I look at that sket.'

…I heard it.

Each and every word, letter, syllable.

Accidently a tear escaped my eye that was still fixed in unbelief on the television.

Niall, of all people he was the last I had thought to hear something like that from.

I had done a lot of thinking that morning, and this had been the least I'd had to deliberate.

His words stung though my tears were of happiness.

I now knew what I'd felt for Niall was no more than a crush and actually, I felt grateful towards that boy.

Maybe it seemed too easy?

Too quick to forgive him?

No way was he getting off lightly from this, I would make him work.

He didn't have a right to call me that but I knew he didn't mean it.

I knew I would forgive and forget way before I came across what seemed like millions of texts from Niall apologising, trying to explain himself because I knew he wasn't like that.

I knew how he must have felt.

People jumping to conclusions must get stressful sometimes. Even for the calmest and happiest of us.

Finally, I opened one last message.

This one not from Niall, but from Zayn:

_I'll be at yours in 5 minutes xx_

My sickness came flooding back to my head, my stomach and my heart as I saw his name.

We can't have done?

I was in here with everyone else?

I once again reassembled myself in the bathroom.

Raiding the cupboard, bags, suitcases (we still hadn't got round to moving them)

Yes!

Thank God Rachel had a few tests in her wash bag.

Rapidly I followed the instructions written upon the blue cardboard box.

Nervously I awaited the verdict, not once daring to stand still.

2 minutes finally ended…

I took a heavy breath, grasping my eyelids together ready to basically hear the fate of my future.

_High achieving doctor?_

_Or mother by the age of 17?_

I wasn't ready for the second option.

Tears streamed out of my eyes.

What Niall had said was right.

It was true.

I was a sket.

I did deserve that.

I began to peer down at the piece of plastic I held in my fingers, though the black and white screen was hard to see with blurred vision. I was about to look when a tanned, dark haired boy burst through the door causing me to drop the test.

'Alice?' Zayn asked almost silently after spotting what I now was fumbling on the ground for, right at his feet.

'Zayn, did we…?' I managed to gasp in-between splutters of tears, but was stopped at the shake of his perfect head.

More confidently I reached for the test.

_Not pregnant_

Zayn took me into the lounge comforting me and stroking my hair.

Faintly, I heard the simple tuneful words of _moments _being softly sung into my ear as I wept, still scared from my second of weakness_. _

This is where I belong.

* * *

><p><strong>Dont really like this chapter but it is there to break everything up and slow stuff down cause im going crazy trying to tell you guys everything but going too fast which isnt good : so here we go! Its not pointless because it does lead into something but its just not good! please dont judge on this chapter, Its getting better! **

**Tell me what you want to know next in the story? and also what you think is going to happen! any ideas why Amelia is hating everything in the future? I would like to know what you think and want! thank you **

**OMG THEY WON THE BRIT! I actually went crazy, running around the house! and THEN... THEY ANNOUNCED ANOTHER TOUR and crazy does not come close to how i was! Oh my jeessss! So whos proud? MEEEEE!**

**Please keep reviewing and again apologies for my friends but hey, they got the reviews to 40 :P **

**Thank you again and again and again for reading! I looked at my stats the other day and actually cried. So may people are reading this and im so grateful :') thank you xxxxx**

**Charlotte xxxx**


	15. So damn blind sometimes

**Rachel POV**

Louis dropped me off back at the hotel though Harry was silent the whole time, not speaking a word. Never taking his eyes off his phone.

'He does that when he's upset.' Louis leant over and whispered to me. 'After he had just met Amelia he was like this, he was so nervous that she wouldn't turn up to their coffee date… well I guess she didn't but I've never seen him so hung up.'

I bit my lip, something I did when I was upset.

Amelia liked him I knew that for sure but I could see why she had stormed off.

She had seen people like Cher Lloyd, Caroline Flack be thrashed and tormented by fans to the point of almost break down. Sure, she liked a little bit of attention but too much attention and it can feel like the world is swallowing you whole.

'Rachel? Rachel?'

I had zoned out for a minute or two.

'Rachel we are at the hotel. I'll pick you up at 8 okay?' Louis informed me.

I replied with a nod though my smile was forced.

Louis had told me what Niall had said about Alice and I knew she took things to heart.

I looked behind to say my goodbyes to Harry though he was still glued to his phone, contemplating whether to go see Milly or not.

Walking up the steps to the lobby was a struggle between all the crazed fans, luckily no one knew me as I wasn't on that picture but I still had to squeeze my way through and prove that I actually was staying here.

How it is that one simple picture can cause so much trouble? It's no big deal!

I quickly made my way to the lift, relived to be rid of the racket that was nearly bursting my ear drums.

I prepared myself for a lot of screams, tears and upset from both of my companions.

So that's why I was so surprised to hear laughter as the lift doors pinged open.

…And even more surprised to see Alice sat with Zayn on the couch, looking…well…a little more than cosy.

Noticing their fingers laced together, I padded forward, careful to avoid the spot with the creaking floorboard behind the sofa. As much as this situation was confusing me I did not want to disturb them.

Zayn lifted their hands, still entwined with each other, and pressed his lips to the back of Alice's hand causing her to smile adoringly at him before his lips relocated to hers.

I dropped my bag in shock at the sight of two people who were my last thought of a being a couple acting like exactly that… a couple.

They stood and faced me, releasing their hold on one another.

'What is going on here then?' I asked, hand on my hip.

'Well,' Alice was being cocky, copying my actions.

'Oi, don't get that attitude on. I want answers.' Zayn was sneakily trying to slip out of the way, avoiding my questioning before I caught his arm and dragged him back next to Alice. 'You too, sit now!'

'Well what do we have to say? Isn't it a bit obvious?' Zayn smiled at me then turned to a blushing Alice.

'Yes but I want the details what happened guys? We never noticed anything!'

'Well neither did I. But then Zayn came over after the interview and what had happened.' Her voice cracked on her last few words. I knew as well as Zayn did what word was spinning around in her head.

'Sket.'

That's what Niall had called her.

Even now it still shocked me.

'He could tell how much Niall had hurt me but he knew exactly how to make me feel better.' Zayn took her had at this point supporting her. 'That's when I realised I had never loved Niall, never as more than a friend anyway and I bet you will think I'm stupid but ... Ergh I'm really thirsty.'

'I'll get you a drink babe.' Zayn headed towards the elevator planning on getting us a Starbuck after asking for our orders.

'Okay so what actually happened?' I demanded shuffling forward in my seat once the doors had closed.

'Oh my god Rachel, everything was crazy. I thought I was pregnant!' Alice exclaimed.

'You thought you were pregnant?'

'Yeah, I didn't remember anything from last night so I thought maybe me and Zayn might of... you know… done it.' She whispered her last two words. Bless her; I always forget she is only 17 and still extremely immature… A little like Louis and Harry.

'Well, you may have kissed him but nothing more. You were out by about 11.'

'Wow, really? Well that's embarrassing.'

'It was fine. You were crazy beforehand though. You and Zayn raided the drinks cupboard.'

'Yeah, I got that.' She raised her hand to head, as if remembering her headache.

'But anyway, Zayn thought you were pregnant too?'

'Only after her saw a test but obviously when he saw I wasn't. It was all good.' She waved It off like no big deal.

'But how did you get together then?'

'Well we were just talking, well about Niall actually. It hurt what he said but I'm okay.' A genuine smile spread across her face.

'You and Zayn, not Niall.' I demanded, rolling my eyes.

'Oh yeah sorry! Anyway, we were talking and… and it was amazing.' She sighed 'It was exactly like in those movies where the girl is all upset and crying then the good guy comes along and sweeps her off her feet. We even had that 'unexpected kiss' that they promise in fairy tales.' She was on cloud nine. 'Hey, where is Mills by the way?'

Oh my God Milly!

'She stormed off.' I rapidly told her before whipping out my phone to call her.

I explained the situation causing Alice to become as flustered as I was.

After what felt like the millionth call Milly answered to Alice.

'Milly, where are you? Get back here now!' Alice told her

I snatched the phone from her hand.

'_Are you okay Mills? I'm worried sick, as is everyone else.' _

'_I'm fine. Who are you with?'_ I heard her sniff over the phone.

'_Alice at the moment but Zayn is on his way.' _

'_Would you come and meet me.' _

'_Sure, where are you?' _

'_Central park, it's the only place I knew how to get to.'_

'_Isn't that where you are going with Harry tonight?'_

Silence. I jumped into the lift after telling Alice I had to go. She will be happy with Zayn.

'_Milly, you have to go. You cannot leave him like this. I have never seen a boy more depressed and upset over someone he met only days ago.' _

Silence once again. I was met with Zayn, hands loaded with coffees. I grabbed mine and told him that I had to go meet Milly though he stopped me.

'Rachel let harry go.'

'What? No! I need to see her.' I whispered, holding my hand over the speaker of my mobile.

'Trust me on this one. Okay? Harry needs to see her more don't you think? As you said, he has never been so depressed and upset over someone and to deny him this chance to make it right again would be holding back both of them so please, let me call harry.'

I contemplated for a second before realising that Zayn was right.

Harry did need to see her.

She might not think she wanted to but Milly needed him too.

'_Milly, I'll be there in 10 minutes okay. You can explain everything then.' _

…I lied.

I hung up before warning Zayn. 'I hope you know what you are doing.'

'I'm right; I'm the philosophical one of the group.' He winked holding his blackberry up to his ear.

'Do you even know what philosophical means?' I questioned.

'I know it's a big word.' He joked before returning to his phone.

I shook my head.

Now I realise how those two get on so well.

They were the perfect couple.

Ahhh, I feel so dumb!

* * *

><p><strong>...Im such a bad person... please dont hate me... IM SORRY... I feel so guilty... wahhhhh! <strong>

**...To be perfectly honest things aren't going great at the moment at home and frequent hospital trips are making it difficult to update and write so I am sorry but bare with me. Sorry, but thats all the explanation youre going to get for personal reasons thank you but hey, we gotta stay happy right :D **

**...And reading reviews are helping me smile right now so thank you, all of you.**

**I dont like this story at the moment. Its hopefully going to get better soon when I have more time so please keep reading and try your best to guess whats happening with Amelia at the start... no one ive spoken to has got it right yet but its so interesting to here your ideas. **

**Thank you so much :)**

**Charlotte xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx more x's because im sorry :) please forgive me!**


End file.
